


Homesick for a better time

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SPOONING & FEELINGS, Spooning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando si sentiva particolarmente nostalgico, pensava all'inverno del ‘40.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick for a better time

**Author's Note:**

> C'è un non so che di catartico nello scrivere fluff sconclusionato al cellulare alle due di notte e poi crollare a metà di una frase che recita più o meno "e poi idk frotting". (Purtroppo no, alla fine non c'è frotting.) Il prompt di questo giro è _future_ e l'ispirazione inconscia [questa fanart](http://the-steve-bucky-ship.tumblr.com/post/102096542238/crownglass39-the-steve-bucky-ship-so-lets), perchè ho passato così tanto tempo a fissarla che alla fine ci ho scritto una fic senza nemmeno rendermene conto.
> 
> Ttitolo @ [uuuh... TW: suicidio?] [A Softer World #924](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=924), che è di tono MOLTO PIÚ CUPO HOLY SHIT rispetto alla fic vera e propria.

Quando si sentiva particolarmente nostalgico, pensava all'inverno del ‘40. Il riscaldamento rotto, le finestre troppo sottili per fare alcuna differenza; i vestiti troppo vecchi e troppo leggeri, le coperte consumate e bucate dai tarli, il modo in cui il petto gli strizzava i polmoni quando cercava di nascondere la tosse contro il cuscino. Bucky, nel suo letto troppo piccolo, strizzato sotto coperte bucherellate in una stanza piena di spifferi; Bucky, dietro di lui, premuto contro la sua schiena e con le ginocchia incassate nelle sue, un braccio stretto attorno alla vita per tenerlo fermo e per tenerlo caldo, mano aperta al centro del suo petto come un marchio a fuoco e il suo respiro addormentato contro la nuca.   
  
Ci pensa al fronte, nelle notti insonni su una brandina dura e incrostata di fango; ci pensa nella sua nuova casa a New York, fissando un’alba che non si vede più, mangiata da luci e smog. Ci pensa ai lati opposti dell’Atlantico e ci pensa ai lati opposti di un millennio, e non è niente di entusiasmante a cui pensare, non quando ricorda ancora così bene il gelo e il catarro, ma è sempre qualcosa che lo aiuta ad andare avanti. È pur sempre Bucky. È pur sempre _casa_.   
  
Ora, finalmente, non ci pensa più. L'inverno del ‘40 è solo un ricordo lontano, come tanti altri, che impallidisce di fronte al presente, un miracolo insperato che si ripropone testardo ancora e ancora, giorno dopo giorno. I suoi polmoni non sono mai stati così liberi e le coperte nel suo letto sono morbide e fresche di bucato, ma certe cose sono sempre le stesse - Bucky nel suo letto, petto contro schiena e gambe intrecciate, una mano sopra il suo cuore e il suo respiro leggero contro la nuca.   
  
Tranne che adesso il braccio che gli stringe la vita è di metallo, e la mano intrufolata sotto la sua maglia risucchia calore invece di darlo; tranne che ogni tanto Bucky gli sfiora la nuca con le labbra, e invece di sottrarsi ora Steve può permettersi di offrire il collo ai suoi baci; tranne che ora non è più una debolezza essere avvolto nel calore di Bucky, e sentirlo così solido e bollente e _duro_ contro la sua schiena non è più una tortura - o forse solo una tortura più dolce.   
  
Finalmente non pensa più all’inverno del ‘40.   
  
Non si ha nostalgia di casa quando si dorme tra le sue braccia.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Sentite, lanciatemi pairing/headcanon/idee/pomodori se volete vedere qualcosa di diverso da queste parti, altrimenti sarà lo Steve & Bucky Show a tempo indeterminato. Oppure incrociate le dita per me, magari tra un conato di melassa e l'altro riesco pure a scrivere del porno.
> 
> 2) OMFG SIAMO A METÀ CHALLENGE? E CI HO MESSO SOLO TRE ANNI E PASSA? WOW.


End file.
